Super Mario Bros. 3/Versiones
Versiones de NES Este juego, además de tener cosas diferentes entre la versión original japonesa y las occidentales, además posteriormente se lanzó una actualización que en principio corregía algunos pequeños fallos y correcciones en la traducción. *En el minijuego de descubrir las parejas de cartas, se cambia la frase: "Miss twice and your out!" ("Falla dos veces y tu fuera", mal escrito, debería ser "you're") por "You can only miss twice!" ("Solo puede fallar dos veces"). *La segunda carta de la princesa, tras pasarse el mundo 2, la primera versión hace referencia al Zapato de Goomba como "Kuribo's shoe" (Kuribo es el nombre japonés de los Goomba) posiblemente por un despiste en la traducción que es arreglado en la versión posterior llamándolo "Goomba's shoe". *El nombre de los mundos eran los originales en japonés, en la nueva versión algunos son cambiados para que tengan todo el sufijo "Land" Diferencias entre la versión japonesa y occidentales La versión original occidental además es una actualización de la japonesa, corrigiendo algunos fallos y haciendo que el juego fuera algo más fácil. Algunas de las diferencias son: Conversiones a otros sistemas Las conversiones a otros sistemas son su vez son una actualización del juego respecto a sus predecesores, aprovechando la mayor potencia de los sistemas. Super Mario All-Stars Este recompilatorio incluye el Super Mario Bros. 3, además de los otros juegos de la saga principal que salieron para NES. En el se aprovecha la SNES para mejorar sobre todo el apartado visual del juego, dando profundidad a las imágenes con más colores. Extrañamente no se basaron en la última versión aparecida en la NES, o en las respectivas versiones de cada región para sus respectivas conversiones a las diferentes regiones, sino que incluye un mix de cosas exclusivas de todas ellas. Algunos errores corregidos en la última versión se mantienen, mientras que otras cosas son exclusivas de la versión japonesa (Fade in al entrar en un nivel, la imposibilidad de volvel al barco si se cae al agua) e incluso algunos errores de traducción de la primera versión vuelven a aparecer (el "your" de las Casas Champiñon y la carta de la princesa). Además de no mantener algunos errores corregidos en la última versión, tambien arregla otros fallos que todavía quedaban. Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Esta versión está basada en la versión aparecida en Super Mario All-Stars de SNES. Si quieres ver de forma más detallada todos los cambios entre las dos versiones: http://themushroomkingdom.net/smb3_snes2sma.shtml Esta versión contiene una introducción que explica la historia. Debido a la menor resolución de la pantalla muchos de los cambios realizado consisten en adaptaciones a la nueva resolución, como puede ser quitando filas de bloques del techo o del suelo. En las fases verticales también se han realizado este tipo de ajustes con alguna columna de bloques. Así mismo, algunos bloques y monedas que se pudieran encontrar en los bordes del juego original, han tenido que ser desplazados. Algunos escenarios han sufrido un cambio en el fondo. Se ha bajado la dificultad en los niveles de plataformas alargándolas y requiriendo saltos más cortos, excepto algún caso. Algunos cambios de diseño en algunas fases, añaden la posibilidad de obtener más vidas o monedas. También los bloques rompibles que se encontraran debajo de una tubería o de un cañón se han cambiado en bloques con monedas ocultas. Los mapas no han variado significativamente, solo algunas decoraciones y colores. El cambio más significativo es como se accede a la casa champiñón del mundo 6 que ya no requiere pasarse la fase 6-5. Respecto a los texto se han corregido algunas faltas ortográficas y cambiado algunos textos. Al finalizar una fase sin usar la forma habitual, ahora se ha añadido la cuenta del tiempo que sobraba para añadirlo al marcador. La tercera y cuarta carta de la princesa han sido intercambiadas; y cuando se accede al mundo 8 a través de las flautas mágicas se muestra la carta de Bowser. El minijuego de dos jugadores estilo Mario Bros. ha sido eliminado (los juegos Super Mario Advance incluyen ese juego aparte) por la razón evidente de que es para dos jugadores simultáneos. Sin embargo, si un jugador pulsa sobre el otro puede cederle vidas. Mario (o Luigi) han ganado un par de habilidades de Super Mario World: * Es posible pisar a los enemigos terrestres que estén debajo del agua. * Puedes transportar caparazones a través de las tuberías (antes solo era posible si estas no cambiaban de zona). * Cuando Mario es pequeño, y coge una flor, hoja o similar en vez de hacer solamente grande también obtiene el poder correspondiente.